James Vincent
|resides = Los Angeles, California |billed_from = Oakland, California |current federation = EUW |debut = Sept 15,2008 }} James Vincent (born July 23, 1982) is an American professional wrestler, currently working for the EUW. Since his debut on September 15, 2008, James Vincent has made quite a name for himself winning the EUW Tag-Team Championship as one half of Honor N' Vindication with Chris Sabora. James finished his tag-team championship reign undefeated before relinquishing his half of the belt on February 23, 2009 just minutes after defending his belt against Joe Dark and Devon Poole at the EUW's flagship PPV Back 2 Roots. Since that time James has compiled a respectable win/loss record and has emerged as a major force in the EUW. EUW Early Career (Feud with Meltdown, Sept 22-Nov 3, 2008) James Vincent debut'd on EUW's Monday Night Suicide, September 15, 2008. Although he wouldn't wrestle until the following week, James introduced himself to the fans swearing multiple times and mocking the fans, establishing himself as a heel early on. He issued an open challenge to anyone in the locker room. James was willing to offer cash to anyone who could come into the ring and pin him. The first challenger came in the form of an EUW Hall of Famer and retired wrestler Meltdown. James welcomed Meltdown into the ring with a handshake, and used the opportunity to catch Meltdown off guard nailing him with a vicious clothesline and several chair shots to the head before pinning the legend giving him his first ever victory on Monday Night Suicide beginning his feud with Meltdown. James would not see a victory for a whole month as he was dispatched easily by Brett Cross in his second match, however James would not leave Meltdown alone and after a confrontation after the match, Meltdown announced his return to the ring. The following week James teamed up with his young step brother Ricky Thunder to take on Brett Cross and Meltdown, however they were defeated with the help of Meltdown's wife Tavi who threw powder in James's eyes. James would get a shot at revenge, being booked in a no disqualification match with Meltdown at Hourglass Hours. After a gruelling match, a bloody Meltdown caught James off guard and forced him to submit with his trademark "Dragon's Breath" finishing move. Meltdown returned to retirement after the match, although James's lost the match this would mark the beginning of his rise to the top. Ricky Thunder Scandal Shortly after Hourglass Hours, the EUW announced that Ricky Thunder tested positive for performance enhancing drugs after a surprise drug test prior to the show, Ricky was permanently suspended from the EUW, and although James passed the tests, he became an instant target by sports analysts. Although the contrevercy has died down, there are still a couple analysts who still believe that James uses performance enhancing drugs. Honor N' Vindication Era (Nov 17 - Feb 23 2008-2009) Feud with Dogs of War James appeared on Monday Night Suicide after Hourglass Hours and explained his disgust for Meltdown, the fans, and the organization. His speech was interrupted by Chris Sabora who was returning to the EUW after being out with a serious injury, already fed up with James's antics, Chris told James to put his money where his mouth is and the two men were ready to square off when Commissioner Warrior interrupted both men. He announced that him and Chris Sabora would be taking on 415 and Harry Sullivan in a tag-team match that night. Before the match however, Princess Firepower, a member of a Tag-team stable called Dogs of War approached both James and Chris offering them a spot in the alliance. James and Chris both rejected the offer which angered members Hi Octane, Chance Fusion, and Xander X. James and Chris Sabora won their match, however the celebrations were cut short, after the Dogs of War entered the ring and viciously attacked James and Chris to teach them a lesson, leaving them dazed in the ring, marking the beginning of HnV. Warrior later announced that Chris Sabora and James Vincent would be facing Hi Octane and Chance Fusion for the Tag-Team championship. In an attempt of desperation, the Dogs of War assaulted James and threw him face first into his car windshield sending him to the hospital, he was supposed to be standing ringside with Chris Sabora in his match with Chance Fusion. James would be okay, and the championship match would be moved to EUW's December 24 PPV, Besieged. Chris Sabora and Michael de Archangel would team up to face Hi Octane and Chance Fusion. James who wasn't scheduled that night showed up and helped Chris and Michael dispatch the Dogs of War after they tried to gang up on the two men. James made his return official the week after teaming up with Chris Sabora and Michael to take on Xander X, Chance Fusion, and Hi Octane. Although the Dogs of War managed to steal a win on James's return it would be the last time DoW held the Tag-Team Championship belts. At Besieged James and Chris Sabora defeated Hi Octane and Chance Fusion. Since the PPV was an fan interactive one, the fans were given a choice on three different outcomes. There was a tie between the options "losing team must disband" and "members of the losing team must fight eachother on Monday Night Suicide". Because of this, Warrior decided that he liked both options and forced the Dogs of War to disband and Chance Fusion was forced to fight his former partner Hi Octane. James Vincent won his first championship belt. Tag-Team Dominance